What a mess
by DeathyyGod
Summary: Soul is a vampire. Maka is a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves are enemies, but these two are the best of friends. If any vampire or werewolf finds out about these two being closer than normal enemies... who knows what will happen! The more time Soul spends with Maka the more Soul starts to think about what would happen if a werewolf and a vampire got together... What a mess...


**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater *le sigh* **

**If you guys like the story please review! Also I would love to know if I should continue this. If there is anything you'd like to tell me please do. **

* * *

><p>We're, no, our kind are enemies, but we aren't… My people can't find out and her's can't either 'cause if they find out, they will separate us, or worse banish us, or even WORSE kill us. When I think about things like that it makes me hate who I am, but it never once led me to suicidal thoughts… not when I have Maka to live for. I'm a vampire and my name? It's Soul Evans. Maka Albarn is my best friend, but I can't be seen with her around anyone who could even possibly know my family. Why? Because she is werwolf, and if my family finds out then there will be hell to pay. I'll be named a 'Traitor' and who knows what they'll do to me! Its no different on Maka's side, though, her family is more forgiving than mine. Maka and I met about a year ago. I remember it clearly, I think about it every day, I relive that day in my mind all the time. This is kind of like a Romeo and Juliet story, but much cooler.<p>

"What the fuck am I going to do without her…" I speak into the sky… It's raining, and I'm glad it is. No one can see my tears. I hear footsteps to my left. They are very soft, but to a musician, like me, it is audible.

"You okay, sir? Why are you crying?" She asks. She has ash blonde hair and her eyes are beautiful, though, right now her eyes are full of worry. I'm a little surprised she isn't scared of me. I have crimson red eyes and my hair is snow white, my teeth are sharp as hell too, I would be scared of me. I kind of am sometimes.

_ Why does she even care?_

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing…I'll be fine" I say and look at the floor, _I can't seem to keep my head up… my heart won't let me._ She walks up to me and looks up at me. I'm a foot taller than her. Then she looks me dead in the eyes, and her eyes are amazing, big, bright and beautiful.

"Liar," She smiles. She then grabs my hand and takes me to a bar that wasn't too far away. "Maybe some drinks will do you some good," She said to me as we walked.

"Yeah…maybe," I mumbled.

"Maka Albarn" She smiled at me. Thats a pretty name, Japanese I think. That name sounds familiar though. I've heard 'Albarn' before. I shrug it off though.

"Soul Evans" I say and the moment she hears it she jumps back almost 6 feet. She isn't human if she is familiar with my family. Only a dog can be as cute as her. She must be a wolf, or a K9 of some sort, I mean, she did jump back quite a bit. "A werewolf?" I ask. She nods and I shrug as I continue to walk. I don't know where I'm going though… I don't really care, my heart feels heavy and my thoughts are clouded, where I'm headed? I don't know. I begin to tear up again. This is so not fucking cool! I'm losing the last bit of sanity I have left, and I can't control my emotions! I'm about to give up on everything and just lie on the floor crying in the rain when I feel someone touch my back.

"Yeah, you totally need a drink," Maka smiles and leads me to the bar. Despite her being a werewolf and our kinds being enemies, I follow her.

Once at the bar she orders herself and I a drink. I drink it fast and order another, and before I know it I'm drunk as shit. Maka is too. When we are done drinking Maka and I get into an argument about who will pay for the drinks, I won. It was a tough fight, but I won. As we were walking out I slung my arm over Maka's shoulder and she did the same with me. It was pretty tough considering how tall I am compared to her, but she managed. We were (horribly) singing some of the songs we heard in the bar, as we walked down the street to nowhere in particular.

I woke up on a very large tree branch, large enough that I could stretch my arms out on either side and they'd still be on bark. Maka was lying on my chest. That was the most fun I had in years! Maka opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She smiled when she remembered last night. I felt her slightly shiver and I took off my shirt and put it on her. We didn't do anything dirty last night and somehow it was still one of the best nights of my sorry, pitiful life.

"Thank you, Soul. Do you feel any better?" She smiles at me. She is way too cute for her own good.

"Yeah, it sucks that my sister is gone forever, but wherever she is she's probably smiling at me, and wanting me to not mourn over her death and be happy and live my life. You helped me realize that, so thanks. You're the coolest wolf I've ever met," I say. She nods her head. "Next time I get drunk with you, we're going to crash in my place 'cause this damn branch made my next hurt." I chuckle. She only laughs and jumps off the tree. I follow.

As I follow her out of the woods I think about what would happen if a vampire and a werewolf got together. I shake my head. That'll never happen. She is way too smart to fall for me.

…I might not be though…

* * *

><p>That was when this whole mess started… Turns out I wasn't smart enough to NOT fall for Maka. She doesn't know that though, well, she doesn't know that <em>now<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading my story ^^!**


End file.
